I Never Knew That
by 101naley101
Summary: NALEY!AUsorta.Senior year of high school and Nathan and rachel are dating. brooke lives with rachel like in the show. Haley is brooke's best friend. What happens when Nathan truly notices Haley James..the sparks will fly. Read and Review!
1. The Jist

This is my first fan fiction so just bear with me while I get the hang of it.

Summary: Nathan and Rachel are dating but it is nothing serious, it is mostly just for the sex, and they are in their senior year of high school, but nothing on the show really happened except for Brooke moving in with Rachel. Haley is Brooke's best friend and is always at Rachel's house hanging out with her, but the first morning that Nathan really meets Haley, the sparks may fly.

This Secret I Hold

Brooke Davis had it all, she had a great best friend, good grades, a lot of money, and even though she had a bitchy roommate she lived at party central! Brooke Davis and Haley James were popular but in a different way, they were popular in a way where everyone at school knew their names and liked them, but they just didn't have bad reputations and bad rumors floating around.

"Morning Rachel", Brooke said as she wandered into the kitchen of the 3-story mansion that she was currently sharing with Rachel Getina while her parents were out of town.

"Morning Brooke, ready to go back to school today" She said with a sneaky grin on her face. "Because I sure am" with the smirk practically glued to her face.

"Oh no I know that look, Rachel, what did you do" Brooke asked a little annoyed.

"Nothing, just hooked up with Nathan Scott at Tim's party on Friday, and he asked me out, so ha!" Rachel said as she began to pack up her book bag.

"So.. You hook up with the hottest guy in school and then get asked to be his girlfriend, he must have been either drunk or high." Brooke said while laughing hysterically.

"What is so funny?" Rachel asked a bit agitated by her roommate's behavior

"Well to be honest Rachel you aren't the most committed person I know. I mean you have never really had a boyfriend, you just have sex buddies." Brooke said while beginning to pack up her book bag

Rachel brushed off Brooke's comment because it was 7:30 and she didn't feel like getting into anything." Well just to let you know that since my parents aren't' here, he will most likely be over here a lot of the time, so just be nice ok." Rachel practically demanded. "oh and tell Haley that if she must be over here 24/7 she has to ask to come over or I will make her start to pay rent.'

"Rachel, Haley is my best friend and has been since we were 7, she can still come over whenever she wants, geeze, have a heart Rachel ." Brooke said getting mad again

"Whatever, just please be decent around him I don't want him to get scared by my creepy roommate and her best friend."

"Oh believe me when I say that you have nothing to worry about with me, I will be an angel to the hottie named Nathan Scott "Brooke smirked

Just then a car pulled in the driveway with Haley James sitting in the driver's seat honking the horn for her best friend Brooke to come out. Normally she just spends the night with Brooke pretty much every night, but she had a lot of homework.

"It is Haley James who HATES the one and only Nathan Scott!" Brooke said with a smirk as she ran out of the house to Haley's car.

AN: So what do you think. I believe that since this is my first story it will get better, so please leave me some advice!


	2. NUMBER 1 2 3

Haley James was always in a happy mood on Monday mornings, and Brooke was convinced that her best friend was by far the weirdest person ever, but that was why she loved her.

Once Brooke stepped out of the house she got into Haley's car and they were off to school. Brooke decided that it would be best if she didn't tell Haley about the whole Nathan and Rachel thing, because she loved it when Haley would come over to her house. The truth was Brooke never really understood why Haley hated Nathan, he never did anything to her; Haley was always saying that just because he is the star basketball player doesn't give him the right to ignore and be rude to those who he believes is "below" him, and sometimes Brooke had to agree.

"So best friend, what do you say that we go shopping this afternoon, and then you come and spend the night with me this weekend?" Brooke stated excitedly, just thinking about shopping.

"Brooke, my parents called from Nebraska and said that they were going to be gone for an extra month and that I needed to stay home this week to take care of the house, but I will be over on Friday." Haley stated while trying to multitask with the radio, Brooke, and the road.

"Ugh, fine Haley, you can come hang out with on Friday, or whenever suites your schedule." Brooke tried to say in a mean voice but couldn't help the giggle that escaped, which made Haley, laugh as well.

Once the girls reached school Haley headed off to the tutor center, and Brooked headed to the first group of hot guys she saw.

As Haley walked down the hall people were saying hi to her and things. See her and Brooke were pretty popular the only thing that they needed was a cheerleading uniform and they would be uber popular, but neither of them wanted that kind of popularity so they stuck to their own ways, and were liked by everyone.

On her way to the tutor center, Nathan and Lucas Scott, Peyton Sawyer, Tim Smith, Bevin and of course Rachel walked by and not one of them even looked at her. I guess that is why she didn't like Nathan or any of them for that matter, they were kids who thought they owned the place and were too good to get to know her. She entered the tutor center and began her work.

Friday

Brooke walked in to the tutoring center after school and found Haley

"Tutor girl, guess what?!" Brooke said with a sly smirk on.

"Do I even want to know?" Haley asked a little frightened

"We just got invited to the hottest party of the weekend!" Brooke said while bouncing up and down, as well as handing Haley the pink flyer…

Haley scanned through it…."ummmm NO!"

"What, why not Haley. Please come with me" Brooke pleaded

"Number one: It is at Nathan's, number two: I have a ton of homework, and Number three: in order for me to spend the weekend with you I need to complete number two." Haley said in the most serious face.

"Fine", Brooke said defeated. She had learned not to fight with Haley on this type of things because it normally ended in a huge fight and therefore Haley wouldn't sleepover and thy wouldn't go shopping, and so on…. Normally Haley went to the parties, it wasn't like she was a social outcast, and she just hated Nathan's parties.

"Okay, so you do your homework at Rachel's and my place and I will make an appearance at this sucka and cut out early, deal?" she asked hopefully, totally forgetting about Rachel and Nathan. Sure they had been coming over like every night doing things Brooke really didn't want to see or hear, but they kept their distance, so she didn't think much of it.

"Deal" Haley said.

The thing was Haley really hadn't heard that Nathan and Rachel were together, and since Brooke didn't tell her she had no idea that…well I guess you will have to review and wait until I update to see what happens.

COMING UP ON: I NEVER KNEW THAT 

-Brooke meets someone at the party

-Nathan finally "meets" Haley

THE NALEY IS SOON TO COME..I JUST GOT TO GET THE BALL ROLLIN FIRST!!!! Please give me feedback on my writing and stuff, I am new at this so I am not sure if I am doing it right ))))


	3. Lame Friday Night

Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long, I had mid-terms and then I went to New Orleans for Christmas—I have been thinking non-stop about how I want this chapter to play out, so there might be a lot of narrarating/explaining throughout, but trust me…you will get the NALEY!!!!

**othothothothothothoth**

Haley had been doing her homework for what seemed like forever, and really hated when Brooke made her stay home alone at Rachel's creepy mansion. With a glance to the clock Haley realized that it was only 8:00 and Brooke would be gone pretty late, even though she said she would cut out early.

A couple minutes after staring at the same sentence, Haley grabbed her sneakers, sweats, and her ipod so that she could go for a run. She had a fit body, because Brooke was always making her work out, but when Haley was alone, she kind of enjoyed exercising. And just like that, she was gone-

-----**The Party**----

Brooke was standing by the keg with a drink in her hand and a boy she had her eye on. Lucas Scott-one of the forbidden, pretty much unapproachable by girls that weren't blonde, but Brooke was always up for a challenge. She could tell in the hallways and such that he wasn't all about the popularity, and she wanted to crack his act and bring out the real Lucas.

"What the hell" Brooke said as she started walking towards him

"Hey" She said kind of shyly, which was weird because she was always so sure of herself,

Lucas glanced at her for a little while, looked her up and down before his eyes met hers "Hey" he said back.

"I'm Brooke, we have English together" Brooke said after the awkward silence that started after the –hey- exchange.

"I'm Lucas Scott, but I am sure that you already knew that" …and there was the freaking smirk

"Damn you Scott boys are cocky, yeah I know your Lucas Scott, but it's not because of how you act at school. I know you are Lucas Scott because in 5th grade, you got busted wearing tidy widies when Nathan pulled down your pants." Brooke stated with a chuckle, and a smirk.

"Holy Crap, you saw that!" Lucas was starting to blush and he had no clue why. Why should he be embarrassed that this girl knows something like that about him, this is weird and I must bail.

"Ugh I got to get going, I think that Nathan and Rachel just left, so I got to go see if Tim can give me a ride home." Said Lucas, trying to get out fast.

"Yeah, that's cool…I guess that I will leave you to it, bye" Brooke said and left.

**nhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnh**

Haley glanced at the time on her ipod, it said 10:00, wow, she had no clue that she had been running that long. She decided that she would head home and see if Brooke was there.

Once she got to the driveway, she saw the Rachel's escalade was in the driveway, but not Brooke's Beatle.

"Ugh, Brooke where the hell are you?" Haley asked out loud, kind of upset that she chose not to go the party and instead have a lame night filled with homework and exercise.

As Haley was walking upstairs she saw the sock hanging on Rachel's doorway, and just went to take a shower. She got ready for bed, climbed in and turned on her ipod, because frankly for Rachel's big house the rooms were to close together.

-**the next morning**-

Haley woke up at 8:45, it was sort of early but Brooke got in late, stole the covers and snored all night. Haley actually realized that she was feeling quite energized and decided that she would go get something to drink downstairs. On the way down Haley began to unintentionally sing Christina Aguilera.

Nathan was asleep with a half naked Rachel on top of his chest, and not only was she snoring, but she was drooling on him. He heard music and was getting pretty upset that something woke him up so freaking early.

He shook Rachel, "hey Rachel" he said nudging her

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmm, what" Rachel said like a grouch

"Is there an alarm clock going off or something, cause some type of music is keeping me up?" Nathan asked a little perturbed

"It is most likely Haley, she is with Brooke" Rachel said and went back to sleep… hangovers were a bitch to her.

Nathan got out of bed, put on his sweat pants and a shirt and began to walk downstairs to tell this chick to shut up, so he could sleep. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he heard the most beautiful singing voice he had ever heard. As he continued to walk he saw that this voice was coming from a girl who had long brown hair with honey highlights, and was wearing short short boxers and a tank top, but that was only because her back was facing him, and she was still singing,

The sound of a cough caused Haley to stop singing and turn around only to come face to face with the one and only Nathan Scott!

OK well I really wanted to write the Naley interaction but it is 2:03 in the morning and I am tired, but please review b/c I have some tricks up my sleeve that will throw you for a loop!

_**Coming Up**_

(Nathan is a jerk)

(Minor brucas)

(MAJOR NALEY)

(Cheerleading dilemma)

REVIEW PLEASE..I will update when I wake up…


	4. Encounter

Sorry it took so long, I am going to try and be a better updater…okay here is the big chapter!

Previously on I never Knew That……………….

_He shook Rachel, "hey Rachel" he said nudging her_

"_Hmmmmmmmmmmmm, what" Rachel said like a grouch _

"Is there an alarm clock going off or something, cause some type of music is keeping me up?" Nathan asked a little perturbed

"_It is most likely Haley, she is with Brooke" Rachel said and went back to sleep… hangovers were a bitch to her._

_Nathan got out of bed, put on his sweat pants and a shirt and began to walk downstairs to tell this chick to shut up, so he could sleep. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he heard the most beautiful singing voice he had ever heard. As he continued to walk he saw that this voice was coming from a girl who had long brown hair with honey highlights, and was wearing short short boxers and a tank top, but that was only because her back was facing him, and she was still singing,_

_The sound of a cough caused Haley to stop singing and turn around only to come face to face with the one and only Nathan Scott!_

Haley turned around and came face to face with Nathan Scott, who had a strange smirk on his face, and then she looked down at her wardrobe or lack of.

"Hi, I'm Nathan Scott" He said putting his hand out, because frankly this girl was hot and he wanted to get off on the polite way.

Knowing exactly who he was, Haley just stared at his hand. "And your name is…." Nathan said trying to get this girl to say something.

"Haley" she replied smugly, still staring at Nathan getting a little upset that he didn't recognize her, but of course he was Nathan Scott.

"So Haley, did you just move here, because I know that I defiantly want to get to know you" Nathan said with that signature smirk that makes most girls melt at his feet, but not Haley.

"No" she replied getting very mad at Nathan, like what the hell, she had lived here her whole freaking life. She scoffed out loud at his accusation. Nathan had to admit that he was a little taken back by this girl's attitude, but he thought about it for a second or two…. _Rachel said that she was with Brooke so yeah._ And then it clicked.

"I am sorry about that, I am like really rude, you must be Brooke's cousin from California, she said that you were coming to visit, and I am so glad that you did" Nathan said looking her up and down, until he reached her face that was beet red with anger.

"What?" Nathan asked a little scared.

"Cousin from California." Haley gritted through her teeth, trying not to throw her coffee mug at him.

"Maryland?" Nathan asked wishing that he hadn't brought it up at all, because this girl looked pissed.

"Let's just get something straight, Nathan Scott" She said with a red face now squeezing her fists so had her knuckles were white. "It is Nathan Scott right." She said with a face that was so scary all he could do was nod his head yes.

"Wanna know what else I know? Well you are Nathan Scott, captain of the Tree Hill Ravens basketball team. The most popular guy in school and you have all the girls swooning over you. You party like every night, and obviously you are a complete asshole who thinks nothing of people that aren't in his clique." Haley said anger still building up in her, just the fact that he thought she was Brooke's cousin visiting from California, ugh.

"How do you know all of that, because frankly if you don't live here, that is kind of creepy" He asked a little afraid that she will have another outburst, which she was about to.

"You wanna know how I know that, fine. I am Haley James, I am a tutor, have a big family, and I have lived here in Tree Hill, North Carolina my entire life." Haley screamed not very loud, but loud enough for him to know that he pushed her over the edge. "Oh and I also know that you are an incompetent asshole!" She said.

"Whatever" Nathan said pretending that the insult did not bother him, even though it really did.

"So what are you like a sophomore or something because you are defiantly not a senior, are you?" he asked hoping that she wasn't because then he would feel like a complete jerk not knowing who the hell this girl was, and everything she said would have been right.

Haley slammed her fist on the counter. "Are you shittin' me?" She asked. "First, I just moved here, then I was Brooke's cousin from California, then Maryland. Do you really have no I idea who I am?" She asked starting to get really upset, at least now all of the thoughts she had of him not having a clue of who she was, which Brooke always tried to convince her weren't true, really in the end were true.

He just stared at her blankly.

"For goodness sakes Nathan, I have been in your class since 5th grade. The only class we don't have together this year is AP English, How could you have absolutely no clue who I am? Am I that invisible in school, because frankly I was under the impression that I was somewhat on your radar. You really are the jerk I thought you were." Haley said in a hurt voice and stormed outside to her car, and drove home. _ I will call Brooke later_ she thought.

Now I feel like an idiot, like major. Here is this super hot girl that has been in my class for like 7 or 8 years and I haven't even taken the time to get to know her. Shit. I actually asked her is she was Brooke's cousin from California. Well I am going to be here often with Rachel. I guess I can try and apologize or something, because frankly I don't want my girlfriends roommate to be pissed off cause I was a jerk to her best friend. Nathan was a little off for the rest of the day. Even though this girl was freaking pissed, he just couldn't stop thinking about her all day.

Driving home Haley couldn't help but giggle. Sure she was a little hurt that he had no clue who she was. WOW, was all she could think of. It was Nathan Scott, she should have expected that. I guess he is dating Rachel which means he will be at Brooke's a lot, great…. Haley thought about it for a while. There was no way she was going to avoid Brooke's place because of this episode she had with Nathan. If she saw him she would act accordingly. That was that.

……………………

AN/: Sorry if this chapter wasn't all you hoped it would be. But trust me it was a really hard chapter to write b/c I wanted Nathan to act like a complete jerk and not know who Haley was, but trust me when I say it will all begin to change. very soon. There will be some major Naley, and minor Brucas from this point.. So please review and get ready because…..I NEVER KNEW THAT has officially begun!

Coming Up:

Another Naley confrontation

Maybe a party??

Minor Brucas

Cheerleading Dilemma

REVIEW!!!!! If you have ideas, send them my way!!! You guys make me keep writing!


	5. Solid Or Stripes?

Ok so now I have officially seen how hard it is to update stories...thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Nathan was noticing now. He noticed every class he had with her, every time he saw her in the hall, every person she talked to, what she wore. He had no idea how he could barley even notice how he could not notice a beautiful, smart girl like Haley. Was she right? Was it because she wasn't in his click? 7 years was just a really long time to completely ignore someone, even though it was unintentionally. Nathan was acting weird though, he had only talked to the girl for like 5 minutes, and they argued the whole time, but for some unknown reason he was drawn to her, and wanted to know more about her. 

2:58…tick tock. _Ugh it has been 2:58 for the past 5 minutes. I just want to get out of school and go home! Dammit, I promised Rachel I would go over to her and Brooke's after school. Ok so scratch what I want to do, I would rather be here in this hellhole then listening to Rachel complaining about someone who screwed her over and bla bla bla! _Nathan was in deep thought until a book bag smacked him in the shoulder and he realized the bell had rang and he was off...to Rachel's.

"Natey!!" Nathan heard the high pitch and groaned, _I hate it when she calls me that, how many freaking times do I have to tell her??_

"Yeah Rachel" he replied

"Ok so look I am sorry, but I am holding a short cheerleading practice to go over the routine for the competition next weekend, so I will be like 20 minutes late to my house but you can go and chill out if you want." Rachel said all in one breath while handing him her house key.

"Yeah, ok, whatever" Nathan said grabbing the key ad turning away.

"Natey!"

_Ugh._ "What?" Nathan said turning around a little annoyed

Rachel just reached up and kissed him hard on the lips and pulled away. "See ya later" She said as Nathan started to turn around. Nathan just raised his hand goodbye and kept on walking.

* * *

"Brooke?" Haley screamed into the humongous house that seemed empty. 

_Ugh she said that she would meet me here at 3:15 after she said bye to Lucas, they are probably making out in the janitors closet right now... OK eww Haley why the hell are you thinking about that. Ok lets just go get some clothes and go for a run and maybe Brooke will be back when you get home._ Haley thought as she walked upstairs. She settled for a pair of Brook's running shorts and a cami, grabbed her ipod and was off down the street.

* * *

"Hello" hello hello hello hello. Nathan loved how the house echoed like that; it was like a game or at least something to do when you are bored. _Barrrring Barrrringg_ Nathan's phone was ringing "Rachel" was flashing up on the screen. It was actually a text: 

_Susie fell off the top of the pyramid; I am at the doctor's office with her. Be home in like 30 and we can do something fun ;) I will bring Chinese so you can stay over for dinner. OK g2g…Rachel_

"Ugh I am so bored, I actually did my homework, and cleaned out all the food in the pantry." Nathan strangely said out loud. It was then that he glanced over his shoulder to see the pool table.

_Couldn't hurt, at least I can get some practice for the next party and get some cash._ Nathan thought as he turned off the TV and got up off the couch….After about 30 minutes he walked back in to the kitchen to get a drink. As he was filling his cup, the side door opened and in walked Haley James in short shorts, low cut shirt, and all sweaty. Nathan had to chug his water down for his mouth was now super dry.

She was singing again, and he assumed that she hadn't seen him yet so he just stared at her. That was when she glanced up and let out the loudest gasp as she hand flew over her heart. "Holy Shit Nathan, you scared the crap outta me!" She said a little out of breath.

Nathan just smirked at her "Sorry, I was just getting some water."

"What are you doing here anyways? I didn't see Rachel's car in the driveway." Haley asked and Nathan was a little surprised that she wasn't being rude to him.

"Oh well I was supposed to meet her here at 3:20 but there was a cheerleading incident and she is late, so I just chilled and played pool." He responded very nicely.

"By yourself?" Haley asked with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah ya know you can play pool by yourself." Nathan responded like a know it all and caused Haley to laugh. _Man she has a great laugh…what the hell? Why are you thinking that Nathan. Just breathe and talk, breathe and talk. And stop staring at her chest. She probably notices._

Nathan was drawn out of his thoughts when he heard Haley ask if he was solids or stripes while still laughing.

"I was bored!! Lets just leave it at that ok. So what are you doing here because Brooke isn't here either?" Nathan asked Haley as he followed her upstairs.

"Oh I was supposed to hang out with Brooke, but she got caught up in Lucas if you know what I mean" She said wiggling her eyebrows causing Nathan to genuinely smile, which he was positive he hasn't done in a long time. "So I decided to go for a run to pass the time." Haley finished up.

"Ewwww, my brother and Brooke are getting it on right now, grosss! Haley why did you have to tell me that, ugh, ewww!" Nathan was asking with the weirdest face that caused Haley to bust out laughing.

"What?" He asked

"You should have seen your face, it was hilarious," She said her laughter dying.

"Wow, you are a lot different then I expected you would be." Nathan said and Haley found it really weird that he was acting this way around her, like nice and not cocky.

"thanks" she said nervously.

"Can I ask you a question?" Nathan turned to her from Brookes desk chair to where she was sitting on Brookes bed.

"Ya I guess." She said. "Ok, so why are you being so nice to me. I mean I asked if you were visiting from California. That is pretty bad Haley, especially if you have been in my class since 5th grade." Nathan asked.

"Honestly…I guess that it wasn't very shocking that you thought that. I mean I would look at you in the halls and you would like right over me. I mean I know that I am short but I was like if I can see you, you can see me. So I totally vetoed the fact that I was too short, because frankly I am taller than given credit for. So I just figured that you didn't really didn't want to see me, and would rather seen people like Bevin and Rachel. So, even though I was upset with all the things that you asked. Like literally a sophomore, I know for sure I don't look that young. But afterwards I couldn't help but laugh about it. I am not one to keep a grudge unless it is bad. I can tell from our conversation that you are really a good hguy when you want to be, and this binding experience is really clearing my vision that you are also a lot different then I expected as well. So I guess that since you are with Rachel we will be seeing a lot of each other, and it would be most enjoyable if we were friends." Haley was like gasping for air for she had just said all of that with only taking one breath.

Nathan couldn't help but smile and think that when she rambled it was a lot cuter then when Rachel did. "Ok from what I gathered from that, you want to be friends and I am down with that." Nathan said while still laughing at Haley trying to get air.

Nathan then realized that he was attracted to her, which totally threw him off guard because he didn't like girls like Haley, but he knew this was different b/c he felt something in his heart and not in his pants. That was when it hit him that he would stay with Rachel, even though he was planning on breaking it off, so therefore he could come over and spend time with Haley, because frankly, he was falling for her. And even though it felt different to like someone like this, it felt good.

He looked at Haley who was now looking at a magazine. "Hey, Tim is throwing a party tomorrow at his house, you and Brooke should stop by. It will be fun, plus we can hang out now that we are friends and all." Nathan said with that Scott smirk that made girls melt, and for a second it made Haley melt, but she shook it off. "Yeah, that'll be fun." She said and looked back down to her magazine. Nathan didn't like the silence though, he wanted to talk more and he could tell Haley did too for she kept glancing up at him.

"Wanna go shoot some pool?" He asked. "I don't want to play by myself again." He added with a pouty lip. Haley glanced up and chuckled at his face. "Sure." She said, and they began to go downstairs.

"NATEYYYYY!"

_Uuuuuuuugggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! KILL ME NOW!!!!_

* * *

Sorry, I know that this was mostly about Nathan and his feeling for Haley, but at least the Naley is in because he is beginning to fall for her. Next chapter I will write about the party. 

REVIEW!!!

Coming up:

The party

Rachel passes out before the game played at the party

Someone realizes something

Brooke loses a bet with her roommate and drags Haley down with her.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


End file.
